idolinfinityfandomcom-20200215-history
Hao Fan
Hao Fan 'is one of the main characters in IDOL∞INFINITY and one of the three members of the idol group STAR☆CALL. Blurb ''A 16-year old girls' high school student. Addicted to handheld gaming, and lazy at home. Often brings her 'game mode' to her everyday life, but it doesn't affect her communication. '' ''Childhood friends with Jiang Jingjing and treasures their friendship quite a lot. '' ''Was dragged into joining STAR☆CALL by ''Jingjing.''https://twitter.com/idol_infinity/status/943080770268143616 Appearance Fan is a young girl of rather petite height and small build. She styles her dark navy blue hair in a bob with straight bangs, and her slightly squinted eyes match her hair, if a little lighter in color. Fan's casual outfit is very simplistic, referencing her lazy demeanor. She also wears black glasses. As an idol, Fan's image colors are both blue and light blue, and her glasses are nowhere to be seen. Personality Fan is selective with how she regards things around her. She can often come off as bitter and unenthused towards things she doesn't care much for, such as Jingjing's over-the-top appreciation of MOMOCA, relegating herself to laziness - as is evident in her low-maintenance everyday outfit. However, Fan treats things that catch her interest with determination and confidence. The most prominent of these interests is gaming, and she can often be seen toting around and playing a handheld console. She is also said to be notably intelligent. As an idol, Fan brings her gamer mindset to the stage, tackling music as she would tackle a video game, even referring to her singing performances as rhythm games.https://twitter.com/idol_infinity/status/943082919643377664 Story '''EP1. Let's Start a Band?! One day during summer vacation before the school year started, she was hanging out with her friends Jingjing and Higashisono Amane as she played a game on her handheld. Jingjing was watching a MOMOCA show, and when it ended, she suddenly and loudly declared that she had made the decision to make an idol group of her own called STAR☆CALL. Fan was immediately recruited by Jingjing, being pulled away from her game. Fan was incredibly reluctant, but joined the group regardless.https://twitter.com/idol_infinity/status/943083185839128576 It is unknown how Fan became an idol after the idea for STAR☆CALL was conceived, but she established her idol career alongside Jingjing and Amane with her first single Dream on. Relationships Higashisono Amane Fan is friends with Amane through Jingjing, spending time together. Jiang Jingjing Fan is a childhood friend of Jingjing's. Jingjing's enthusiasm and passion contrasts with Fan's tendency for boredom, so Jingjing often eggs her on, such as when she convinced her to join STAR☆CALL. Despite the fact that she is often dismissive of Jingjing's volume and energy, Fan treasures their friendship.https://twitter.com/idol_infinity/status/943082919643377664 Gallery hao fan summary.jpg|Hao Fan's summary hao fan idol summary.jpg|Hao Fan's idol summary 006QI1pkly1fmt8jqcwowj30m80sa7pd.jpg|Christmas promotional art starcall promo.jpg|STAR☆CALL promo art hao fan icon.jpg|Promotional Hao Fan icon fanbday.jpg|Fan's birthday messages from her fellow unit members Fanbday2019.jpg|Hao Fan Birthday 2019 Trivia * The handheld console that Fan carries around resembles a Nintendo Switch. ** In fact, there was a giveaway held featuring a Nintendo Switch and Hao Fan key chain, noting the similarities between the consoles. References Category:Characters Category:STAR☆CALL